Tu lui ressembles
by Edeinn
Summary: Bas les masques. Les imposteurs seront démasqués : enfin elle va cracher cette vérité noire comme la nuit. Ils devront faire face à tout ce mal dont ils sont la cause. La petite fille en elle a péri cette nuit-là. Elle est brisée et vide. Comme morte à l'intérieur. Elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Bax s'en va. Baxie est morte. Charlie Baxter vient de renaître. OS musical


_C'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. J'aime beaucoup les paroles de la chanson de Patrick Fiori (qui a ricané?) Tu lui ressembles. J'ai toujours eu envie de faire un truc avec ça et ... TING! (son de l'idée lumineuse, à associer avec une ampoule qui s'allume au dessus de la tête de l'auteure)._

_Cet OS est donc directement en lien avec ma fiction Bullets & Blood's Family._

* * *

_**Titre : Tu lui ressembles.**  
_

_**Type:** OS musical_

_**Rating: **T pour le langage et l'évocation de thèmes de violence pouvant heurter le jeuen public.  
_

_**Crédits: **L'univers de la série SoA et ses personnages sont la propriété de Kurt Sutter et de ses producteurs. La chanson qui inspire et ponctue cet OS est interprétée par Patrick Fiori (ça suffit, on arrête de ricaner) et les éléments de l'histoire et Charlie, sont pour le coup ma propriété. Comme toujours, le seul bénéfice tiré de cet OS est purement intellectuel et non financier._

_**Résumé: **Sept ans avant le début de la série, Charlie Baxter-Morrow, fille de Clay Morrow, quitte le Club et Charming dans des circonstances dramatiques. Cet Os tente de mettre à jour le déroulé des évènements et surtout, les sentiments des protagonistes lors de ce départ.  
_

_**Note de l'auteur:** Notez que cet Os est d'un style très différent de la fiction (comme tous mes OS d'ailleurs.) Ne soyez donc pas surpris.  
_

* * *

_Dans ton sac, ni regrets, ni trac._

_Des bouquins, des fringues en vrac._

Charlie fourre dans son sac les premières fringues qui lui tombent sous la main : un jean sale, un sweat, deux ou trois t-shirts. Cela importe peu, elle doit faire vite, elle étouffe, elle souffre : de rage, de haine. Elle attrape au vol son exemplaire de _Sur la route_ de Jack Kerouac. Comme Sal et Dean, elle aussi va entamer un voyage : sauver son âme, sa vie. Partir et rencontrer l'autre pour se retrouver, voilà ce qu'il lui faut : regagner sa liberté. Sans même un regard pour sa chambre d'enfant, elle quitte la pièce et dévale les escaliers.

_Ici tout est clean, intact._

_Sale baraque._

_Où ne jamais revenir._

Avant de franchir une dernière fois la porte, pour ne plus jamais revenir, elle jette un regard circulaire à la cuisine, trop propre, étincelante, dans laquelle Gemma et elle ont partagé tant de choses, tant de secrets et de fous rires. Autour d'un café et d'une cigarette, ou de la préparation de l'un de ses orgiaques repas de famille qui accueillaient toute la troupe des bikers, braillants, affamés. Mais tout cela est terminé. Fini à jamais. Tout n'a été que mensonge et tromperie. Tout est faux, rien n'existe : elle n'est plus de ce monde. Elle ne l'a jamais été : tout ça n'est qu'une sinistre plaisanterie. Elle doit partir : retrouver la vérité. Sa vérité. Sa réalité. Cette maison n'est plus la sienne. Elle tourne les talons et se précipite vers l'Impala, son seul et unique bien. C'est avec cette voiture qu'elle va démarrer sa vie : une vraie vie, loin de la violence et du sang. L'Impala, est plus qu'une voiture : un symbole. C'est le dernier legs de sa mère. C'est avec sa mère que Charlie va recommencer à vivre. Loin de ses assassins. Loin de SAMCRO. Elle ne reviendra jamais.

_Anorak. La porte qui claque._

_Et dix-huit ans qui se cassent._

À peine a-t-elle franchi le coin de la rue, que le vrombissement de deux Dynas se fait entendre derrière elle. Bien sûr qu'ils ont deviné. Bien sûr qu'ils ne comptent pas la laisser partir si facilement. Mais elle ne faiblira pas. Elle ne cédera plus. Jamais. C'est trop tard, ils ne peuvent plus rien y faire. Elle laisse Opie doubler la voiture et se rabattre devant elle, si près de son pare-choc qu'un simple effleurement suffirait à envoyer le biker barbu dans le décor. Son ami. Son frère. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'en est plus rien. C'est déjà terminé.

_Dernier regard._

_Flash-back._

Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour confirmer que c'est bien Jax qui ferme l'escorte. Un rictus bouleversé étire ses lèvres. Son frère, son plus fidèle soutien. Où était-il passé quand elle a eu besoin de lui ? Pourquoi ne l'a-il pas sauvée ? Il lui avait promis. Opie aussi. Ils avaient juré de veiller sur elle, de toujours la protéger. Et ils ont failli à leur promesse.

_Bas les masques._

Des menteurs. Des faibles. Voilà ce qu'ils sont. Tous. SAMCRO les a pourris jusqu'à la moelle ; a détruit sa vie. Elle sait où Jax et Opie l'emmènent. C'est ce qu'ils veulent ? Bien, alors elle va les suivre sans faire d'histoire. _Bas les masques_. Les imposteurs seront démasqués : enfin elle va cracher cette vérité noire comme la nuit. Ils devront faire face à tout ce mal dont ils sont la cause.

_Une enfance se déchire._

Ils vont devoir assumer leurs erreurs : cette enfance qu'ils lui ont volée. En anéantissant sa mère. En lui prenant Gia. En coupant le moteur, garée sur le parking du Club, Charlie laisse échapper un sanglot désespéré. Elles n'étaient encore que deux enfants… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela arrive ? Pourquoi Gia ? Ces tordus qui les ont enlevées, ont sali à jamais leur enfance, ont pris la vie de Gia, son amie, sa sœur. Et Clay n'a rien fait. Il les a laissé faire. Jamais elle ne pourra réparer ça. Jamais elle ne pourra oublier ces heures sombres, enfermée dans une cave puante et humide. Elle entend encore résonner dans ses oreilles les hurlements de supplique de Gia, alors qu'ils abusaient d'elle. Qu'ils s'amusaient un peu, ont-ils dit. Tandis qu'elle appréhendait, une sourde angoisse lui vrillant le ventre. Attendant son tour. Il n'est jamais venu. Et toujours, elle en est sûre, cette culpabilité la rongera : ils l'ont épargnée. Pas Gia. Clay n'a rien fait pour les sauver. Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil. Ses ravisseurs lui ont laissé la vie sauve, mais la petite fille en elle a péri cette nuit-là. Cette part d'elle-même capable d'accepter l'inacceptable par amour pour sa famille a disparu pour toujours. Son enfance est anéantie. Elle est brisée et vide Comme morte à l'intérieur. Elle ne sera plus jamais la même.

_Adieu les vieux, les rengaines._

Mais ils ne peuvent pas la laisser partir. Ils sont si ridicules. Les mots fusent, les suppliques volent, les cris pleuvent. Elle repousse brutalement l'étreinte de Tig; siffle sa rage sur Bobby et fuit le regard condescendant de Piney. Elle regarde avec dédain ces vieux bikers : eux non plus n'ont rien fait pour la sauver. Des menteurs, des imposteurs. Elle hurle des insultes haineuses en réponse à leurs éternelles rengaine sur la famille et la vengeance. Non, plus jamais ça.

_Ce trou paumé, ses gangrènes._

Ses yeux se posent sur la pitoyable marionnette du Club. Unser. Un flic ? Non, un pigeon, un pantin entre les mains de Clay. Elle le hait : pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait son boulot ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas opposé à Clay quand celui-ci a dit qu'il s'en chargeait ? Parce qu'il est faible et minable. Aussi minable que ce trou paumé. Charming, théâtre de cette pantomime ridicule. Cette ville lui fait horreur : elle les a tous rendu si pathétiques.

_Tous plus moyens, que la moyenne._

Charming les aura bouffés, rendus si insignifiants. Elle regarde Opie et Jax en songeant que ces deux là sont aussi faibles que les autres, mais plus coupables encore. Ils se complaisent dans cette vie moyenne. Sans ambition, sans avenir, sans envie de meilleur. Elle, elle veut plus. Elle veut une vie meilleure, elle ne se contentera pas de ce monde si moyen. Si creux. Elle tourne les talons, dégoûtée.

_Mais même si tu te tailles._

_N'oublie pas ce petit détail._

Elle ne partira pas. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Il l'aime. Ils l'aiment tous. Chibs l'en empêchera. Cette haine passera comme le reste, avec le temps. Emportant avec elle les vestiges de l'horreur et du chagrin de cette nuit-là. Peu importe où elle ira, elle est des leurs. Elle est Baxie, la fille du Près. Chibs lui barre le chemin. Elle le redoutait ; elle le savait. Alors elle hurle, elle le broie en crachant des mots assassins. Incapable. Lâche. Elle le tue plus sûrement ainsi qu'en le poignardant. Il vacille et elle s'esquive.

_Tu lui ressembles, plus qu'il ne semble._

Clay attrape violemment son bras pour la retenir : elle a peur que l'os se brise tant la poigne de son père se fait forte et menaçante. Mais elle ne se laisse pas intimider et vrille le même regard déterminé dans les yeux du Président. Leurs pupilles s'affrontent et luttent, brun haineux contre bleu furieux. Aucun ne veut céder. Ils sont si semblables : le même orgueil, la même intolérance, la même rage. Si physiquement on jurerait deux étrangers, au plus profond d'eux même, ils sont pareils. Et cela effraie Charlie. Elle ne veut pas lui ressembler. Elle ne veut rien de lui. Elle ne veut pas être lui !

_Le sang, les années, t'ont façonnée._

Clay et son Club : la cause de tous ses malheurs. Elle n'a pas eu la même chance que les autres enfants. Pas de vie normale. C'est le sang et la violence qui l'ont bercée et faite grandir. _Le sang de Ryanne_. Répandu sur le pare-brise six ans plus tôt, la tête de sa mère heurtant brutalement le volant, sans vie. Le véhicule incontrôlable, qui fonce dans le décor. Les cahots violents, les tonneaux terrifiants. Et ce trou noir quand elle a perdu conscience, pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard dans un lit d'hôpital, orpheline, amputée à seulement onze ans d'une part d'elle : la meilleure part. C'est le bruit des balles et l'odeur du sang, le choc des coups qui ont bercé son enfance. Qui l'ont façonnée toutes ces années et ont fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. À cause d'eux. Tout est la faute de SAMCRO.

_Tu lui ressembles, à l'évidence._

_Tu ne pourras pas tout effacer._

_Où que tu ailles._

Elle jette un regard plein de rage à Clay : elle lui ressemble peut-être mais refuse de devenir lui. Qu'il aille au diable ! Elle se défait de sa poigne douloureuse et se détourne de lui. Opie. Bobby. Tig. Chibs… tous leurs visages se succèdent devant ses yeux, tantôt furieux, tantôt perdus et blessés. Elle leur ressemble. À tous. Chacun d'eux est une part d'elle-même, jamais elle ne pourra s'en défaire. Mais elle doit partir, loin. Sauver ce qu'il reste d'elle. Partir et les fuir avant qu'ils ne la tuent, elle-aussi. Mais au fond d'elle-même, au plus profond des yeux de Piney braqués sur elle ; sur les lèvres pincées d'Opie et dans les traits peinés de Chibs, elle peut lire que où qu'elle aille, elle ne pourra pas tout effacer.

_Cigarette. Tu connais ses gestes._

Le nuage de fumée qu'expire Gemma, la frôle et envahit ses narines. Charlie la regarde avec mépris et dégoût. Elle la connait si bien. Par cœur. Dans quelques secondes, Baxie le sait, elle écrasera lentement son mégot, pleinement maîtresse de ses gestes et de ses émotions, et puis elle se lèvera, pour venir se planter devant elle à pas mesurés. Et voilà, elle est debout, elle lui fait face.

_C'est bien ta mère, ce stress._

_Ces manières que tu détestes._

_Sa petitesse._

_Cette angoisse de vieillir._

Sa belle-mère braque sur elle ce regard larmoyant pathétique dont elle sait si bien se servir. C'est à vomir. Elle déteste cette manière qu'elle a de la couver du regard. De la réprimander comme si elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Encore, elle cherche à la manipuler. À atténuer les faits. À faire comme si tout allait s'arranger. Le Club. La famille. Gemma n'a que ces mots à la bouche. Pourtant c'est elle qui a tout détruit. Elle l'a privé de sa vraie famille. De ceux qui comptaient vraiment. Elle la sermonne comme si elle était sa mère. Charlie lui crache au visage qu'elle ne l'est pas. Elle ne le sera jamais. Qu'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une salope qui lui a volé son père, sa famille et son univers. Elle s'est approprié ce qui n'était pas à elle. Elle a commencé par Clay. Puis Ryanne. Et enfin, elle-même. Gemma doit tout posséder, tout contrôler, jusqu'à cette apparence qu'elle cultive. Habillée comme une aguicheuse de vingt ans. Incapable de se regarder vieillir. Pathétique manipulatrice, répète encore Charlie, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de chagrin dans les yeux de Gemma, brillent de rage.

_Plus rien que tu n'aimes en elle._

_Le mépris, presque la haine._

Comment tout cela a pu arriver ? Gemma ne comprend pas. Qui est cette fille qui crache et tente de détruire tout ce qu'elle, l'Old Lady, a construit ? Elles étaient si semblables pourtant. Charlie était son clone parfait. Mais dans ses yeux, Gemma ne voit maintenant que le mépris et la haine. Il n'y a plus rien entre elles. Charlie la regarde et hait ce qu'elle voit. Plus rien que le jeune femme n'aime en elle. Pourquoi ? Gemma aimerait tant la retenir. La garder là. La transformer en une femme puissante et forte. C'était son rêve, sa fierté. Mais Baxie veut tout détruire.

_Plus rien ici qui te retienne._

Elle voit sa fille n'être plus que haine et fureur. Prête à tout faire exploser. À leur faire du mal. Personne ne fait de mal à sa famille : Gemma y veillera toujours. Elle doit prendre une décision. Faire ce qui doit être fait. Tant pis si son cœur de mère se déchire. Tant pis si elle doit faire le choix le plus cruel de son existence. Elle protège les siens. Même si elle doit sacrifier un enfant pour ça. Son enfant. Trop de mépris pour rester. Trop de colère. La petite va tout détruire. Briser ce que Gemma a mis tant d'années à construire. Elle est la First Old Lady. La Reine qui protégera son royaume, quoi qu'il en coûte. Gemma ne peut plus la retenir. Elle doit l'obliger à partir. Charlie doit les quitter, maintenant. Gemma va y veiller. Plus rien ne la retient ici. C'est fini. Tout est terminé.

_Tu lui ressembles, plus qu'il ne semble._

Charlie veut la frapper. Lui faire mal. Abîmer ce beau visage. Elle ne veut pas lui ressembler. Et pourtant… Pas du même sang, mais faites du même bois. Elles sont les mêmes. Au fond d'elle, Charlie le sait : elles ne font qu'une.

_Le sang, les années, t'ont façonnée._

Parce que trop de sang a coulé. Celui des siens. Celui de sa mère. Elle n'est qu'une enfant. Elle a besoin d'une mère. Gemma n'est pas sa mère de sang. Gemma est la mère par le sang. Celui de Ryanne qui l'a laissée, si seule et perdue. Alors que pendant des années, Gemma s'est occupée d'elle. Gemma l'a élevée. Gemma l'a aidée à devenir femme. Trop d'années passées à faire front. À se serrer les coudes autour des Sons. De leur famille. Ensemble elles ont tenu le cap. Mais aujourd'hui Charlie n'en peut plus. Charlie ne le veut plus. Elle tire un trait sur toutes ces années d'horreur. C'est déjà fini.

_Tu lui ressembles. La même langue._

_Tu ne pourras pas tout effacer._

_Où que tu ailles._

Elles parlent la même langue. Celle de la famille. Unies autour d'un seul objectif, d'un seul monde. C'était leur force. C'est à présent leur défaut, leur discorde. Trop d'années données à ces hommes et à cette femme qui l'ont abandonnée quand elle a eu besoin d'eux. Menteurs. Lâches. Elle rumine. Elle accuse. Mais rien ne s'efface. Tout est toujours là, comme gravé en elle. Si profondément que même les années et la distance ne pourront pas l'effacer. Gemma le sait. Gemma la laisse partir pour mieux revenir. Qu'importe où elle ira, sa fille reviendra : c'est son destin.

_Va t'en mais n'oublie pas, même si ça te gêne._

Bobby la contemple. Il n'est pas étonné. Il savait que ce moment arriverait : la fillette doit partir. Elle doit faire le deuil de Ryanne. Elle doit affronter seule l'horreur qu'elle a vécu. La mort de Gia pèsera toute sa vie sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Bobby le sait. Elle s'en va. Mais elle emmène avec elle, où qu'elle aille, ce fardeau éternel.

_Même en fuyant, même en vivant tous les contraires._

Opie a envie de la gifler. De lui faire mal. Elle est stupide. Croit-elle vraiment pouvoir vivre une autre vie que celle de SAMCRO ? Elle est comme lui, faite du même bois et de la même essence. Le même feu brûle en elle : celui des Sons. Qu'importe ce qu'elle croit pouvoir faire pour éteindre ce feu. Qu'importe la vie qu'elle s'inventera. Elle pourra vivre tous les contraires, mais elle reviendra. Elle ne pourra pas fuir indéfiniment. Mêmes si aujourd'hui, elle fuit.

_Ta démarche, ces mots. Ce même caractère._

Chibs n'en revient pas. Est-il de nouveau condamné à voir un autre enfant lui échapper ? Elle lui ressemble tellement pourtant. Sa façon de parler, de se déplacer. D'être, tout simplement. Elle est sienne. Sa fille. Sa toute petite. Et pourtant il ne la reconnaît plus. Cette fille est une étrangère. Les mots qui sortent de sa bouche n'ont plus de sens. Ses hurlements lui vrillent les tympans tant ils sont durs et irréels. Pourquoi dit-elle des choses comme ça ? Elle ne peut même pas les penser. Son bébé lui échappe. Il le sent. Il la connait si bien. Elle est lui. Il est elle. Ils sont une famille.

_Ce regard troublant surpris dans un miroir._

Un éclair bleu d'azur dans le miroir, face à Charlie. Dans son dos, Tig l'observe perdu et hagard. Incrédule. À quoi joue-t-elle ? Il sait qu'elle est en colère et qu'elle a mal. Mais maintenant, ils ont compris. Alors pourquoi continue-t-elle de crier toute sa rage contre ses frères. Contre sa famille. Contre lui. Ces yeux bleus troublent Charlie : elle voit le mal qu'elle leur fait. Mais tant pis. Tout est fini, à présent.

_Tu lui ressembles._

Elle n'est pas Ryanne. Comment a-t-il pu se tromper ainsi ? Clay aurait dû réaliser depuis longtemps que sa fille et son ex-femme n'avaient de commun que le physique. Elle est lui. Tellement lui. Seulement maintenant, il s'en rend compte. Elle est forte et déterminée. Elle est fière. Trop fière peut-être. Comme lui. Cette lueur de haine dans son regard, jamais Ryanne n'aurait eu la même. Lui, si. Cette même lueur qui fait écho dans ses yeux d'acier, paré à l'affrontement, à la violence et au chaos. Elle lui ressemble.

_Tu lui ressembles, où que tu ailles._

Il est le dernier obstacle. Le dernier rempart à sa nouvelle vie. Jax se dresse devant elle avec détermination. Une supplique silencieuse sur les lèvres. Elle ne peut pas partir. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils partagent la même envie de mieux. Ne ressent-elle pas comme lui cette volonté farouche d'être auprès des siens, de donner sa vie pour eux ? Pour les garder en vie. Ils sont plus forts ensemble. Pas séparément. À deux, ils peuvent porter le poids de leur deuil respectif. À deux, ils sont vivants. Ils sont forts, éternels, indestructibles. Mais seuls, que peuvent-ils. Ne pars pas petite sœur. Reste. Reviens-moi.

_Dans ton sac, ni regrets, ni trac._

Elle le contourne. Lui son frère, son double, sa bouée. Elle ne peut plus. Elle ne veut plus. Elle s'en va. Son sac sur le dos, un dernier regard vers son frère. Sans regrets, elle les abandonne. Elle affronte ce nouveau départ vers l'inconnu sans trac. C'est ici que tout s'arrête. Pardon, Jax.

_Des bouquins,…_

En silence, c'est un au revoir que ses yeux lancent à Opie quand ils se posent sur lui. Fini. Tout est fini. Son ami. Son frère. Son livre ouvert. Son plus fidèle lecteur, qui déchiffre son cœur si facilement. Le livre se referme, Opie. L'histoire est finie. Pas de happy end pour nous, mon frère.

… _des fringues en vrac._

Sa larme. Cette vraie larme. Celle qui coule d'un chagrin profond, elle est pour lui. Daddy. Son père. Son roc. Son protecteur. D'eux, il ne restera qu'une pile de linge sale, qu'elle n'a pas la force de laver en famille, comme le dit l'adage. Trop de mensonges. Trop de secrets et de non-dits. Trop de pas assez, aussi. Elle l'aime. Mais elle s'en va. Elle veut le faire souffrir pour qu'il oublie. Ce sera plus simple, s'il la hait. La haine guérit tout. La haine emporte tout. Et elle emportera les vestiges de cette famille qu'il lui a offerte. Alors, qu'il jette au feu ce tas de souvenirs qui les encombre, comme une pile de fringues en vrac. Et qu'il vive. C'est mieux ainsi. La souffrance s'en ira, daddy, je te le promets. Tu m'oublieras. Tu seras heureux.

_Ici tout est clean, intact._

Ils sont là, tous les trois. Immuables. Intacts. Comme si le temps n'avait pas de prise sur eux. Elle a l'impression de les avoir toujours connu.

Il est la fondation de ce Club, celui qui tient la barre quoi qu'il arrive. Prends soin d'eux, Piney.

Il est celui qui sait, celui qui voit. Il est leur tête pensante, leur conscience. Guide-les, Bobby. Avant que cette sale baraque ne s'effondre.

Il est le vernis qui craque, l'écaille dans la peinture. Il est le coté sombre. La force et le bras armé de ses frères. Certains tueraient pour leurs frères. Mais un seul tue vraiment pour eux, sans état d'âme. Tué ou être tué. Le seul à être capable d'affronter cette folie meurtrière, sans faillir, jusqu'au bout. Protège-les, Tig.

_Sale baraque._

Une hésitation. Juste une fraction de seconde sur le pas de la porte. Le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Le tout dernier. Jamais plus elle ne se retournera. Le passé est enterré à jamais. Sa vie vient de prendre fin entre ces murs qui l'ont vu naître. Elle, l'enfant du Club. Celle qui est venue au monde dans le clubhouse, des mains même de celui dont elle a fait son père. Le vrai. Celui qu'elle aime. Celui qui compte. C'est un dernier regard, un dernier adieu pour ces murs qui l'ont vue grandir. Le moindre recoin du clubhouse recèle l'empreinte de ses pas d'enfance ; de ses folies d'adolescence. Mais aujourd'hui, plus de souvenirs heureux. Tout est sali. Tout est mensonge et dégoût. Tout est fini. Elle s'en va.

_Où ne jamais revenir._

Le premier pied qu'elle pose hors du Club marque sa renaissance. Elle vient de mourir avec Gia. Tuée par leur inaction, leur folie aveugle. Aujourd'hui, elle naît à nouveau. Sa vie est terminée. Sa vie commence. Un nouveau départ loin d'eux. Sans eux. Chacun des pas qu'elle fait vers sa voiture l'éloigne de l'horreur ; la pousse encore plus loin vers l'inconnu et affirme sa résolution. Elle s'en va. Et elle ne doit jamais revenir. C'est une promesse qu'elle fait à Ryanne et à Gia. Un pacte avec elle-même : c'est juré, elle ne reviendra pas. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, l'histoire s'achève.

_Anorak. La porte qui claque._

Elle jette son sac dans le coffre. Ils sont là, dehors. Elle n'a pas besoin de les voir. Elle le sait, elle le sent. Leurs regards pèsent lourd sur elle. Elle enfile sa veste et un objet froid effleure sa main. Sa faucheuse. La faucheuse de Ryanne. Le symbole même de l'asservissement de sa mère à Clay. Ce pendentif qu'il lui avait offert pour marquer sa propriété. D'un coup, il pèse lourd autour de son cou. La faucheuse aux ailes de corbeau la nargue en se balançant au bout de sa chaîne. Dans un geste de rage, elle l'enlève. Elle grogne. Trop fort : la chaîne lui a écorché la nuque. Et sans même lever un regard vers Clay, elle la jette au sol, espérant au plus profond d'elle-même que ce geste le fasse souffrir, et lui fasse ressentir toute la profondeur du dégoût qu'il lui inspire. C'est la fin du chemin avec eux, leur fin.

_Et dix-huit ans qui se cassent._

La portière de l'Impala claque. Le moteur gronde à l'allumage. Enfin, tout est fini. Dans la sécurité apaisante de l'habitacle, comme entourée par l'aura de sa précédente propriétaire, Baxie réalise enfin. Elle laisse dix-sept ans de malheur et de douleur derrière elle. Elle se donne le droit de vivre à nouveau. De vivre pour elle-même. Sa vie d'adulte commence enfin. Dans cette voiture, ce sont dix-sept ans qui se cassent, à tout jamais.

_Dernier regard. Flash-back._

Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Les Harley qu'elle connait par cœur et qu'elle a appris à aimer plus que n'importe quoi. Le garage où elle a passé tant d'heures à faire tourner Tig et Bobby en bourrique. Le ring où Opie lui a donné sa première leçon de combat, qui l'a mise K.O. en moins d'une minute. La terrasse où elle a passé de longues heures à refaire le monde avec Jax : leurs rêves, leurs projets et leurs idéaux. Le clubhouse où elle est née des mains de Chibs, a grandi sous l'œil de Clay et est devenue une femme sous la direction de Gemma. Tout cela va bientôt disparaître pour toujours. Ce ne seront plus que des souvenirs, et elle s'efforcera de les oublier. Tout est déjà terminé. Elle va de l'avant.

_Bas les masques._

Avant qu'elle sorte de la cour, elle grave une dernière fois ces visages dans sa tête. Ce seront ceux-là qu'elle gardera toujours. Ceux-là qui l'empêcheront de revenir, coûte que coûte. Les masques tombent, les vrais visages se révèlent. La froide détermination de Gemma. La colère haineuse de Clay. L'incompréhension de Tig. La compréhension de Bobby. La désapprobation de Piney. La déception d'Opie. Les regrets de Jax. Et les larmes de Chibs.

_Une enfance se déchire._

Mais rien ne l'arrêtera. Elle part. Ou plutôt, elle fuit. Mais qu'importe. Elle franchit le panneau qui ironiquement la remercie de sa visite à Charming, et elle laisse derrière elle toute cette merde, cette haine, et cette douleur qui la bouffent. Qui la détruisent. Elle part. N'importe où. Pourvu qu'elle puisse panser ses blessures. Qu'elle trouve la paix nécessaire pour reconstruire un semblant d'être humain, avec les vestiges broyés de son ancienne vie.

Bax s'en va. Baxie est morte. Charlie Baxter vient de renaître


End file.
